La brecha de dimensiones
by Zephyrum
Summary: El equipo de Grand Chase tienen una mision de investigar portales por lo que se dividen en varios continentes y son absorbidos uno por uno lleguando a Equestria y vendran acompañados de un gran mal (lo se es un mal Summary)
1. Chapter 1

Este** es mi primer fic es algo como un crossover de MLP con Grand Chase como dije antes este es mi primer fic por lo que quiero criticas constructivas y si son destructivas que no sean muy digamos groseras MLP:FIM no me pertenece le pertenece a Lauren Faust y Hasbro y Grand Chase le pertene a KOG (No se si tambien a Axeso5)**

* * *

Atum 9

Arme: me pregunto hasta cuando terminara este desierto ademas hace mucho frio

Lire: Arme ya deja de quejarte sera mejor que armemos un campamento para pasar la noche aqui no creo que podamos mas a este ritmo

Jin: Opino lo mismo

Ronan: es cierto no duraremos mucho a este paso

Elesis: entonces hagamos el campamento aqui

De repente reciben una mision que trata de investigar misteriosos portales que han aparecido por todo el mundo

Lass: que pasa Elesis

Elesis: tenemos una mision debemos que dividirnos y volver a los demas continentes

El grupo se dividio por los demas continentes y solo Zero quedo en atum

PDV Zero

Zero: Portales se parece mucho a la invasion de los demonios de Duel a Kounat si es eso puede haber otra guerra

Mientras Zero estaba pensando sobre que podia ser otro portal al mundo de los demonios se abre un portal justo donde estaba absorbiendolo

* * *

Ponyville 1:01 A.M

Todos estaban dormidos pero derrepente se oye un estruendo y se abre un portal en el cielo dejando caer una extraña criatura en el bosque everfree

Spike: AHHHHH Twilight Twilight

Twilight: Spike vistes eso algo cayo en el bosque everfree

Spike: pueden ser... aliens

Twilight: Spike los aliens no existe

Twilight: envia una carta a la princesa celestia

_Querida princesa Celestia seguro ah notado lo que cayo en el bosque everfree _

_creo que usted sabra que es lo que callo._

_Su fiel estudiante_

_Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

**Que les parecio es mi primer fic como dije dejen reviews y con al menos una buena sigo con el cap 2**

**Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es el cap 2 de mi fic espero que les guste no lo podre actualizar por varios dias por mi fin de vacaciones bueno aqui va **

* * *

Ponyville

Twilight: Spike envia la carta a la princesa Celestia

Spike envio la carta a la princesa Celestia

Mientras en el bosque Everfree

Zero: donde estoy

Apenas dio unos cuantos pasos aprecio un oso estelar gigante el cual ataco rapidamente a Zero

Zero: que es esto

Rapidamente desenvaino su grandark e inicia un poderoso ataque contra el oso matando al oso con mucha facilidad

Zero: Eso es todo que debil

Poniville

Twiligth: Princesa sintio eso una gran energia emana del bosque

Princesa Celestia:claro que si creo que algo esta pasando

Bosque everfree

Al lleguar se encontraron con algo sorprendente una Osa mayor muerta en el suelo y encima de una arbol un ser extraño que parecia tener una mascara

Twilight: No lo creo una osa mayor muerta

Miraba Twiligth asombrada y aterrada a la vez

Celestia: Baja de ahi

decia Celestia con voz alta

Celestia: Como has derrotado a esa osa mayor

Zero: Osa mayor...

Celestia: Necesito su presencia en Canterlot ahora

A esta orden Zero fingio no haber escuchado y se estaba alejando pero fue detenido por un rayo de Celestia a es to Zeros e defendio con la Grandark

Celestia: Que es eso siento como si esa espada tuviera vida

Decia Celestia aturdida pero aun en pie

Zero habia desenvainado la grandark devolviendo el poder magico de Celestia

Celestia habia esquivado el ataque reflejado y empezo a hacer hechizos para mantener quieto a zero

zero habia empezado a sentirse inmovil por lo cual lanzo su grandark como daga hiriendo a celestia fatalmente dejandola insconciente en el suelo

Twiligth no creia que su princesa estaba a punto de morir y intento derrotar a aquel ser pero noto que habia dejado de atacarla y se estaba alejando tan pronto se alejo twiligth llevo a celestia al hospital de Poniville mientras lloraba en el camino

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos este capitulo se que es corto pero intentare hacer mas largo el proximo adios y dejen un review :D **


End file.
